


Communication is Important

by 50shadesofsubtext



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, M/M, PBExchangeReunion, Quarantine, profoundnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: When Cas spends quarantine in the bunker and joins weekly zoom meetings, Dean gets curious.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	Communication is Important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywolf/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this! I hope you enjoy it!

Dean walked to the laundry room with his laundry basket full, but paused outside of Cas’ room when he heard Claire’s voice. “And this is my girlfriend, Kaia.”

Kaia’s voice was low and quiet. “Hi, I’m Kaia. My favorite food is pizza.”

A voice Dean didn’t recognize said, “Welcome Claire and Kaia. Who would like to go next?”

There was a moment of silence before Cas said, “I will. My name is Castiel and my favorite food is hamburgers.”

“Hello and welcome Castiel,” the same woman said. Dean didn’t want to intrude, but his curiosity got the better of him and he peeked through the open crack of Cas’ door. He sat at a desk with a zoom call open on his laptop in front of him. There were about 20 callers on the screen, and Dean made out Claire and Kaia sitting together in one of the squares. He gently backed up and continued walking to the laundry room, figuring if Cas wanted to tell him about something, he would. 

* * *

A week later, he heard the same unknown woman’s voice coming from Cas’ room. “This can be an exceptionally difficult time if you are living with unsupportive friends or family and are feeling stuck. If you find yourself in a situation where you feel like you cannot be yourself, then I am glad that you found yourself here. This is a safe place where we celebrate who you are. Does anyone want to share their experiences with that?” the woman asked. 

A boy’s voice came from Cas’ computer talking about how he had to hide clothes from his parents and sister because they “just won’t understand” and he doesn’t want to “break their heart or cause an argument.” Dean wasn’t sure how clothes could hurt someone else, and he finally backed away from Cas’ door to leave him to the meeting. 

Dean tried not to worry about that as he walked to the kitchen to start dinner, but the worries came anyway. Was Cas feeling uncomfortable quarintening in the bunker? He was only trying to keep Cas safe and healthy. With failing grace, he had no clue if Cas could catch corona, and Cas had seemed happy when Dean asked him to stay.

* * *

Dean fretted for the next week about whether he was letting Cas know that he and Sam accepted him and wanted him there. He made burgers for dinner twice, watched movies with Cas almost every night, and even masked up and took a trip out of the bunker to buy a few potted plants just hoping Cas might feel more like he had a place there if he had something there that needed him. 

Well, Dean needed him, but it wasn’t like he could just say that. 

* * *

The next Wednesday, Dean dropped by Cas’ room to once again not spy on Cas’ meeting. The lady was talking about how to keep relationships healthy while being quarantined together. “The most important thing is communication. You must be able to communicate your needs and your feelings. Letting things fester when neither of you have other places to go can lead to issues quickly. You also need to let your partner know if you need some space. Make sure you each have places in your living space that are private for when you need time away from each other.”

Space. Cas had plenty of space in the bunker. He had so much space that sometimes Dean felt like he never saw Cas at all. But what she said about communication worried Dean. He never really talked to Cas about anything. Cas talked to Sam, and he talked to Jack, and apparently he talked to Claire and Kaia and this online group, but he never really talked to Dean. He set a goal for that week to have a real conversation about how Cas was feeling being cooped up in the bunker. 

* * *

His chance came two days later when they watched a shorter movie that ended a few hours before they usually went to bed. Sam had turned down their invitation to watch in favor of a zoom call with Eileen, and Jack had fallen asleep ten minutes into the movie. 

Instead of putting another movie on, Dean stilled his nerves and turned on the couch, leaning against the armrest so he could look at Cas. “How are you doing, buddy?”

Cas shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “As well as can be expected.”

“I’m sure you miss going off on your own, but I’m glad you are here and safe.”

“Dean, I greatly enjoy being here with all of you.”

“That, uh, that’s great Cas. I’m glad too.”

Cas seemed to study his face for a moment then said in a softer voice, “I enjoy being here with you , Dean.” Dean felt the blush rise up from his chest and Cas continued, “I have realized I need to work on my communication skills. I want you to know I enjoy our time together.”

Dean looked down at his hands playing in his lap and thought of what to say. He could say he liked their time together too, or that he didn’t want Cas to leave, even after corona. Instead, the only thing his mouth came up with was, “I know Jack and Sam like having you around more too.” 

He looked up when he realized what he said just to see Cas’ look away. “Yes, of course, I am happy to be here with them.” Cas hesitated a moment. “Well, I should let you go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Cas was off the couch and out of the room before Dean could even think of something to say to stop him. 

* * *

He barely saw Cas the rest of the week. He wasn’t sure if Cas was avoiding him or if he just kept missing him around the bunker. He told himself he wasn’t going to listen to anymore of Cas’ meetings, but when the next Wednesday came around and Dean still had not gotten a chance to talk to Cas, his will crumbled. 

He snuck through the hallway until he was outside Cas’ room and listened to the unknown woman ask how everyone was doing. Cas started talking right away. “I tried to talk to my roommate, and let him know that I was happy to be spending more time with him. I was hoping I could tell him how I felt, that he has been my beacon of light while it feels like this whole world is falling apart. He just seemed to reject it when I started to make it personal.”

“You tried talking to Dean about feelings?” Claire asked while snorting laughter. 

The unknown woman said, “Claire, please remember this is a place of respect and support. Now, Castiel, this roommate of yours, Dean. He is the one you have feelings for, correct?” There was no audible answer, but the woman continued, “This is a difficult time to express feelings for someone you have known for so long. If he does not return the sentiment, it could lead to great discomfort for both of you. One or both of you may want to leave the safety of your home. You should weigh the discomfort you have with hiding your feelings with the discomfort you might have if it does not go well.”

Dean stood there having a silent freak out over what Cas and the women meant by feelings. The longer they talked, the less it sounded like they were talking about friendship feelings and the more it sounded like they were talking about romantic feelings. 

“Dr. Andrews, you don’t understand,” Claire said. “Dean and Cas have been in love with each other for over a decade and neither of the idiots will admit it to each other.”

Dean’s hand flew to Cas’ door handle and he flung the door open. Dean froze to the spot and Cas’ head whipped around to look at him. “Cas. You. Do you really?”

Cas turned a hurried look to the screen in front of him where Dean could make out the group looking at him. He looked back at Dean. “Kiss him!” Claire yelled. 

Another voice sent out an admonishing “Claire!” and Dean double checked the screen. Was that Jody? 

“Dean. I. What are you doing here?” Cas stood from the chair and moved in front of the laptop like he was trying to block the screen. 

Dean took a step closer. “Cas. Is it true? Do you… you know?”

It felt like an eternity before Cas nodded. “I tried to tell you before, but it was never the right time, and I know you don’t feel the same way and we’ve gone so long without talking about it, and I never wanted you to hate me and obviously I don’t expect you to feel the same way, but you are the most amazing person I know I you have taught me how to live and what to live for, and it’s you, I live for you, and-”

Dean cut him off with a kiss, hands wrapping around Cas as the group on the screen behind them cheered.

* * *

Cas sat Dean down after the meeting and explained. “This is a queer support group. Claire and Kaia’s counselor started it to help support her clients during the pandemic. They invited me to join.”

“Claire and Kaia are in counseling?”

“Dean, Kaia spent two years alone in an alternate universe fighting to survive by herself. Claire’s family, well you know Claire’s trauma. If anyone needs counseling, it’s them.”

“And everyone in the group is…. You know…”

“Queer? Yes. Or supports someone who is. Some of them identify with labels, some of them are still trying to find a label that fits them, and some of them do not believe in labels.”

“Right. And you?”

“I do not have a gender, but I am happy in this male body. I guess you could call me agender or demimale if you would like. And I have no preference over the body of a person I find attractive. However, you are the only person I have been interested in having a relationship with. I believe I most closely identify with the term pansexual.”

“I’ve never heard those words before, but thanks for the explanation.”

“Do you have labels you would like to identify yourself with?”

Dean thought for a moment before smiling. “I am kind of partial to boyfriend.” 

Cas only rolled his eyes and kissed Dean. 

* * *

When Cas logged in for the next meeting, Dean sat beside him. Cas introduced himself first and then said, “This is my boyfriend, Dean.”

On the screen, Claire and Kaia high fived in one square, Jody and Donna beamed at them from another, and Charlie and Stevie cheered from another.


End file.
